quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
November 21, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Ayan’s residence Shirin and her children are looking through jewellery for nikhat and having a casual conversation while rashid is working.When they leave,ayan asks rashid what did he get for shirin’s impending birthday.He avoids the talk saying that he would buy something as he still has time for it. Scene 2: Location: College for arts and science Fest is full fledged going on in the college.People are enrolling themselves in different events.Nikhat,nuzrat and humaira are enrolling too in mehndi,designing and fashion show respectively and face an awkward moment when nazma too enrolls at the adjacent booth for fashion show and all of them say their father’s name aloud at the same time,on being asked for it.Before nikhat can talk to her,nazma leaves. Scene 3: Location: Ayan and asad’s residence Rashid is waiting for dilshad’s call on receiving the watch and is sitting by the phone with the hope that she calls to say that she likes it.He gets the phone call but dilshad instead of thanking reprimands him for having sent a gift after so many years.he says that he had still that list in mind,though she might hav eforgotten and bought her desired gift everyyear but never mustered the courage to give it to her.She asks what was different this time.He says time stopped and went 17 years back when he saw her at the mazaar and therefore all 17 years of seperation melted away in that moment and he remembered all the moments he had shared with her.But she says that he forgot that he left her along with asad and nazma and got married to shirin.Seperation may have ended but the pain didnt.She says that he is no related to her and is a stranger for her and she doesnt accept gifts from strangers.therefore she cant accept this from him.She thought about returning but then didnt thinking he might be hurt.But she firmly says that she cant keep it in her house anymore despite his protests.He says that even to return it,she would have to met him.she goes speechless hearing this. Scene 4: Location: College for arts and science Nazma, who is waiting for zoya, dressed in modern clothes feeling awkward is eveteased by the same gang of boys who zoya had saved her from the other day.She is feeling very helpless and the boys are taking advantage of her when zoya intervenes and scares them with her karate chops but in her over enthusiam hits a stone at them,which misses its spot and breaks the principal’s glass window instead.The boys flee and zoya is caught because of it. Scene 5: Location: Ayan and asad’s residence Rashid tells dilshad that he would wait for her at the mazaar.She doesnt respond and cancels the phone.He thinking to himself that he would come not for the watch but for 2 seconds of her company.His mother watches her saying this and is in deep tension. Scene 6: Location: Asad’s office and the police station. while he is in a meeting,asad gets a phone call from a police station,from inspector verma telling him that they are calling him to ask him to come to the police station with regard of the arrest of Zoya Farrukhi. Meanwhile,zoya behind the bars is in tension along with nazma who is scared to death now that asad has been called and if he sees her in this dress,he would kill her and also the boys who dared to tease her again.Zoya is trying to make her understand that the police might hear her side and let her go.but nazma is not appeased and is shit scared.sensing her scare,zoya asks her to go home as she wont be able to face her brother’s wrath if he sees her like this and he is already on his way now that the police have called him to be here.Despite her repeated protests of not leaving her,zoya convinces nazma to go home normally and pretend nothing happened.She finally leaves on zoya’s insistence. Scene 6: Location: Ayan’s residence The whoole Khan family is enjoying the detailed version of the zoya ioncident of the college with nuzrat blowing it out of proportion.And calling zoya the new heroine of the college,irking humaira.sensing her jealousy,ayan puts in an extra effort to irritate her all the more praising zoya.Amidst this merriment,mamujaan interrupts asksing ayan to be sensible now that his childhoos is long gone.But before he can start his lecture,just then a car honks and shirin sends ayan to look out,but mamu stops him giving him the same advice and sends nuzrat instead outside who coems back saying its not rashid.Mamu leaves.Just then razia enters with the same rattling about finding about where rashid is and what is this work that hs gotten him so involved these days that his ph keeps coming switched off.Shirin too is in tension wondering about the same.Looking at them,rashid’s mother is in tension at the way her son has been behaving recently. Scene 7: Location: At the mazaar Rashid sits in front of themazaar and thinks to himself that dilshad would definitely come. Scene 8: Location: At the police station Asad enters the police stationa n looks angrily at zoya who is silent and not her usual chirpy self for the first time.The screen freezes on her face. Precap: In th police station,Asad tells the principal that Zoya is extremely sorry for her indecent behaviour and if not,she would be made to.Zoya watching them from a distance,thinks to herself that today,the usually ill tempered asad is in a dangerously bad mood and taaht would be a huge disaster for her